Some Humble Pie
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: Judy Hopps is back in Bunnyburrow during a break, and she's delighted to see an old friend. On this particular day, they plan an afternoon picnic and some time all to themselves. It's something friends do together - or are they more than just friends? A Judy x Gideon Grey one-shot. Co-written with Kuro Rakka Shimo.


**_Hey readers! So it's been a while, but this here's my first M rated Zootopia story._**

 ** _The idea orignally came from my fellow co-writer, Kuro Rakka Shimo, who I've collaborated plenty of times together on his page. And while I'm always happy to work with him, we both agreed that this project would end up on my page._**

 _ **Also, that Gary x Larry story is somewhere in the making, so fingers crossed you'll see it soon. For now, happy reading!  
**_

* * *

 **Some Humble Pie**

Gideon Grey knew a thing or two about making pies.

Blueberry, apple, strawberry, rutabaga, peach and pecan… Just the thought of all those sweet-smelling flavours and tasty fillings made his mouth water with ease. He could imagine with ease the joy of baking all that stuffing into a warm and tight crust. The smell of the cream sometimes overflowing from the oven cracks…

Perhaps that was why Gideon put so much passion into the creation of his own pies. And why the fox's baking skills were considered by many to be the best in Bunnyburrow.

So it was only fitting that he had regular customers. What with him getting most of his supply from the Hopps family farm, it wasn't a surprise to find him doing business there.

"Welp. That's the last of 'em," said Gideon, handing the remaining trays loaded with pies to Stu, the patriarch. "All those oughta last you a good long while, Mr. H. Unless those youngins of yours decide to get to em early."

Hearing that, the older bunny let out a hearty and knowing laugh, shaking his head some before he nodded in agreement. "Shucks, I'll be lucky if I make it inside before they smell 'em. You know the kids may as well go savage over gettin' your pies first," Stu said.

Gideon's cheeks took on an almost noticeable blush, and he waved his paw dismissively. "Aw gee, Mr H! I mean, they wouldn't nearly be as good if –"

"Heeeey Gideon!"

A new voice interrupted the two, causing their gazes to be drawn off to the side. Judy was making her way over, dressed up in her jeans and pink plaid shirt. Dangling off her arm was a wicker basket, filled to the brim with freshly picked berries, all separated into their own sections.

"Oh! Uh, heya Judy. Been a while since I seen ya," Gideon greeted, offering a sheepish smile as he waved back.

Judy stopped right in front of him, sending back the same smile. "I could say the same too, you know. Heard your business's been doing pretty swell. Speaking of…" Judy paused to turn to Stu, wrapping her arms around him in a firm hug. "I'm gonna head off with Gideon, okay? Got a special delivery to make." She held up the basket of berries.

"Oh sweetie, you know you don't have to," said Stu, although he returned the hug. "It's not every day you get leave from work. Shouldn't you be enjoying your break?"

"I know, I know. But I'd like to stop by the lake. There's only so much city you can take before you need a break from it all. Besides, I can take care of myself. Don't you worry, Dad." Before Stu could reply, though, Judy pressed her nose onto his, standing back up before gently bumping Gideon's side. "Ready to go?"

"Right behind ya, Judy."

The bunny dad looked on while his daughter and Gideon walked together side by side, heading on over to the fox's delivery van. "See you, Mr. H! Good luck with the kids!" Gideon called out as he and Judy hopped into the front seats, starting up the engine.

Stu waved, watching the van driving down the dirt road. Strange how the world worked these days. Was it him, or did he notice a slight spring in Judy's steps, the way she'd been walking lately?

In fact, he could've sworn he saw Judy holding one of Gideon's paws the moment they stepped into the van. Could it be…

"Nah," Stu shrugged. "She's probably just happy to be catching up with an old friend, that's all."

Anyway, it wasn't like his Jude the dude to do anything crazy...

* * *

….

"Mmm!" Judy bit back a surprised moan. "Gideon, this is amazing!"

Right next to her, Gideon smiled, watching as she licked her lips. "I know, right? The secret's in the blueberries. Reckon my pies wouldn't taste the same without your family growin 'em."

They sat together underneath a large elm tree, overlooking the quiet surroundings of the county lake. The afternoon sun shone warm and gently on the fields – all in all, a perfect day for a picnic. Pretty soon, the stacks of empty pie plates were piled up as high as Gideon's shoulders.

Luckily it seemed they were the only ones around today.

"So… City life's been good to ya lately, right?" Gideon asked as he looked out at the lake's crystal blue waters. "Must be pretty nice after all that Night Howler mess."

Across from him, Judy just rolled her eyes, scooting herself further on the quilt Gideon had laid out for them. "You'd think that, but the most we get now is just petty stuff. Little burglary cases here, a civil disturbance there, nothing as big as finding missing predators anymore. Sometimes I just miss being back home." She turned around to look at Gideon, smiling as she whispered:

"So that I can be with you."

Gideon's face lit up at that, scooting himself closer to Judy's side. "Come here…" He pulled her into a light hug. "I'm glad to hear you're safe, ya know. Makes me scared somethin' awful whenever you're doin' all that dangerous stuff."

Judy leaned into the hug with a soft smile, her little tail wiggling side to side. She let out a little sigh. "You're a big softie, you know that? Besides, I can take care of myself no problem." Her ears lowered down now as she looked up at his face.

"Hey…" she started.

"I really missed you, Jude."

"Missed you too, Gid."

* * *

….

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then leaned forward until their mouths met in a kiss. It wasn't their first, and it certainly wouldn't be their last. Judy was quick to cup Gideon's cheeks, holding him in place as they continued to lock lips.

That was the best thing about kissing Gideon. To Judy, his breath was tangy, his lips tasting of the sweetest fruit, like the fillings in his delicious pies.

Gideon let out a soft groan as he ended up lying on his back. Judy laid out on top of him, his arms wrapped around her middle. His tail lashed over the quilt again and again while their kiss deepened, tongues pressing together for a quick moment before they broke apart, panting lowly.

"Heh… You missed that too?" Gideon asked, wagging his tail faster when Judy planted a kiss right on his cheek, her paws grabbing at his shirt's collar. In response, he reached up to give her a little scratch behind her left ear, bringing her back down for another smooch.

While Judy was kept busy making out with Gideon, she felt a pair of paws lifting up her shirt, exposing the gray fur on her back to the sunlight. His digits traced gently over the curvy bumps of her spine, making Judy tremble. She wanted to protest, but her tongue was pinned down by the fox's own, only separating long enough for Gideon to give her neck a soft lick.

Moaning, Judy put her paws down on his chest, tugging at his shirt a few times. "You know I did." She started to fiddle with the buttons.

Slowly, teasingly, more of Gideon's body was exposed. With each button that got undone, his soft cream-colored fur coming into view from his chest down to his belly. Judy bit her lip at the sight, squirming noticeably as her tail wiggled faster. With slightly trembling paws, she undid the last of the buttons and watched, letting Gideon's shirt slide off.

He looked just the same as the last time they met in secret – all fluffy and pudgy, like a currant cake. While the fox was certainly no body builder, he had managed to put on a little muscle under those rolls of fat.

Flawless bodies were so overrated these days. But just by looking at Gideon, she could see that he was absolutely perfect with all his lovable flaws.

Plus, Judy had to admit to herself; she did have a thing for guys who were on the plus side...

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Judy smiled. She blushed, running her paws over the warm and tender folds of Gideon's tummy.

"Aw shucks, Jude. Now you get to call me cute and I can't?"

"Nope! Bunny rules." She stuck her tongue out.

"You're the biggest tease around, Judy," Gideon sighed, his arm draped over his face as the little bunny continued to feel him up. "Mmf… your paws still feel like cotton…"

Judy's paws roamed over the curves of his protruding belly a while longer, then moved on up to his chest area where she kneaded right through his fur. "Aww, Giddy… You're gonna make me blush~" She paused, eyeing the slight bulge that was starting to form around the fox's crotch. "Getting excited already?"

His response was a simple nod. That gave Judy an idea.

"Hey Gid…" Still straddled on his lap, Judy reached out to take hold of Gideon's arm. She lifted it away, revealing his all-too adorable face. He gazed up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Whatcha doing, Jude? O-oh my…"

Gideon watched, mouth hanging agape and star struck. The first thing he saw was Judy taking off her shirt, revealing her small yet firmly shaped breasts, ending in a pair of bright pink nubs. She swayed a little from side to side, showing off her slender and delicate chest.

"Gosh darn, Judy… You're beautiful…" mumbled Gideon.

"Thanks. Maybe you can help me get the rest of this off?" With her paws, she guided Gideon's arms towards the sides of her jeans. He nodded again, this time taking the initiative to unzip her front.

Within seconds, her pants rolled down her thighs, like morning dew dripping off a leaf.

Gideon's heart missed a beat. Seeing his beloved bunny completely naked, exposing herself like an angel in the sunlight… Up close, there was so much pink in Judy that complemented the grey hues of her fur: from the insides of her ears to her fuzzy-wuzzy nose, the bright round nubs ending from her breasts and even the tender looking beckoning folds of her vulva. Gideon gulped as his crotch gave a hearty pulse when he finally had Judy's pants down enough to set them aside.

Plus, it didn't help that Judy pressed her rear against his bulge right as it throbbed, a playful grin coming to her face.

"So… You like it when I do that, huh?" she asked, purposely grinding herself right on Gideon. Her ears perked upwards as he let out a moan.

"Gosh Jude… You sure know how t' tease-"

"Shh…" Judy placed a finger on his lips. When she leaned in closer, her voice was now a whisper. "I'll take care of that…" Her paws were now unbuckling the belt around Gideon's jeans.

That bulge of his was pressing harder than ever, just straining to break free…

Within seconds, Gideon felt his pants slip off, while the lazy afternoon breeze ruffled the lower half of his body. He blushed at the sight of his erection, all stiff and throbbing. A quick glance around gave Gideon a sigh of relief: he wasn't sure he wanted anyone seeing him in the nude, least of all with his body size.

But he was happy... that someone still loved him just the way he was.

* * *

….

"Hey… What'cha thinking about?" Judy's voice broke the silence, and his thoughts.

"Just - just how lucky I am… having you as my gal… I know I wasn't the nicest kid back then…"

Judy silenced him with another quick kiss on the mouth. Before he could respond, she had cupped his cheeks with both paws, making him look her in the eyes.

They were a brilliant violet, so deep that you could gaze into those eyes and never look elsewhere.

"That was then, Gideon. We're not kids anymore, are we?" she asked softly. "You know I still forgive you." She dragged her tongue slowly across the fox's fuzzy cheek, making him shudder. "Besides, you keep on apologizing like that and I'll make you eat some humble pie."

Gideon chuckled at the play on words. "Shucks! But heck, I'll eat humble pie if that means I get to taste the next best thing."

"Oh really? And what's that, Mister Pie Maker?"

"Bunny pie, of course." He leaned up a little to return the favour, giving Judy a big slurp on her nose.

Judy wrinkled her nose then, fighting back the urge to laugh as Gideon continued to lick at her, covering her face and neck in loving little kisses while she tried pushing him back with her paws. In response, Gideon grabbed her hips gently, laying himself out again as he scooted her closer to his face, soon finding his muzzle buried into her crotch fur.

He paused then, letting himself breathe in her familiar, warm scent, a wave of excitement washing over him as he took in the smell, sampling a little as he gave her fur a little lick where she had dampened slightly.

"Not bad… Not bad at all," he beamed. Looking up at her naked body, an idea flashed to mind. "In fact… I wanna try something with you, Jude…"

"Hmm?"

"It'll be fun, I promise. Lie on your back for me?"

Gideon slowly got to his feet, patting the space where he lay. It didn't take long for Judy to agree to his simple request. Now spread-eagled on the quilt, she watched as Gideon picked up some of the empty pie plates and hovered over her body. He traced a finger all around the inside of the plate, scooping up a dollop of unfinished blueberry fillings.

Judy blushed, knowing what was coming next.

She shivered as she felt the sweet, sticky traces of blueberry jam coating all over her tummy. Gideon sure wasted no time. His paws rubbed more of the fruity goodness onto Judy's fur, slowly turning her white patches into a light shade of purple.

"Gosh… Does the fox want to eat his little bunny?" Judy cooed, fighting back every urge to moan. He was even smearing some of the jam on the openings of her slit, his chubby digits teasing the soft folds with each stroke.

"You betcha. I always wondered what bunny pie tastes like." Now the fox's mouth was practically watering at the sight of his jam-covered Judy. Where, oh where should he begin his course?

Oh well. Best to go first with the appetizer.

Without hesitation, Gideon leaned up so he could run his tongue along her chest first, gathering up the filling smeared on her little breasts. He kept his hands firmly on her hips, holding his little mate in place. Again and again, his tongue swiped through her fur, gathering up the sweetness and swallowing it eagerly. Hearing Judy's moans growing louder fueled his desire to keep going.

Up above, Judy's body quickly tensed and relaxed from Gideon's lapping. His tongue was eager yet soft, trailing gently over her body and leaving faint traces of cooling saliva.

And then it swiped over her nipples. The pleasure spiked harder, drawing a moan out of her without fail every time. She soon grabbed the back of his head, trying her best to keep all of his attention to her chest. "Oh Giddy… Keep going, please…"

The crook in her arm lifted higher, and Gideon caught a whiff of Judy's excitement. He nuzzled his snout a little deeper, breathing in the bunny's sun-warmed fur and the beads of sweat mingling with his own drool and the jam.

That was what love smelled like.

And right now, Gideon was going to get a lot more of it. His snout caught a whiff downwards – in the direction of Judy's treasured folds.

In one swift motion, Gideon hoisted Judy up close to his muzzle. He cradled her rear in his paws, giving his beloved bunny a makeshift seat as he sniffed up her little flower. Her natural scent mingled with the sweetness of blueberries, which sent a quick shiver down Gideon's back.

Not missing a beat, his tongue rasped over Judy's opening, savoring the flavor of her soft little flower. Warm, damp, with a texture like velvet - she tasted better than any pie he'd ever baked.

"Giddyyy…."

Excited, Gideon picked up the pace. His consistent laps were punctuated by the bunny's gentle, yet pleasing moans that rose like a series of waves. He wanted nothing more than to lick about everywhere, cleaning her up as best he could.

By the time he had finished, nuzzling his nose into the bunny's wet, drool-soaked nethers, the fox was panting hard. All traces of the jam were now gone, leaving behind a musky, dark patch right between her legs.

"Oh boy… You sure know how to please…" Judy gasped. Her face was flushed, cheeks burning while the afternoon sun glistened warmly on her shuddering body. Who knew a tongue bath could feel so heavenly?

Now it was Gideon's turn to blush. "T-thanks… I'm just happy you feel the same way…"

"Anytime, Giddy." She lifted herself up slowly, coming face to face with the fox before pressing their lips together. Her tongue slipped through the crevices of Gideon's jaws, licking his teeth before coming to rest against his own tongue. It felt like eternity before they broke away from the kiss. "In fact… I'd like to return the favour."

"Oh? Uh… sure! But how –" Gideon's voice caught in his throat, silenced as he felt Judy's paw come to rest on his mouth. Now it was his turn to recline on his back, spread out on the quilt while Judy's petite figure towered over him.

As if she could read his thoughts, Judy whispered: "You're not the only one with eager taste buds around here."

* * *

There Gideon remained, his chest rising and falling steadily as he watched Judy scoot down his body. She kept her gaze firm with his as she sidled down in between his legs, glancing away in order to eye his crotch.

The lack of attention had caused him to go soft. Luckily for her, a fair amount of Gideon's tip was still outside of his furry sheath. Judy eyed it, butterflies fluttering away in her belly as she took hold of it near the base. Through the soft fur and flesh, she could feel him pulsing, almost like another heartbeat. She peeked up once more, looking all over Gideon's flustered face before going straight to work.

Without missing a beat, she closed her mouth around the tip, letting it rest against her tongue for now. Even with her being used to the taste, it still made her fur stand on end with excitement each time. Her gaze stayed on Gideon while her tongue began circling around the tip, giving it a little prod as well.

Just as expected, Gideon was moaning away then and there. His toes curled and his claws gripped into the quilt below as he resisted the urge to buck his hips against her. Even as the first little pearls of pre dribbled out, he made himself stay in place. Judy lapped up each one with no hesitation, savoring the slight salty flavor it brought before swallowing. Her paw tightened around his base then, giving the sheath a gentle tug downwards.

Gideon was pushing out more and more with each brush of her paw, visibly shivering from the pleasure it brought. As he filled her little mouth more, her tongue continued to explore, gliding over the smooth surface and giving it a light coat of her drool mixed with his pre. With that, it didn't take long until he'd grown too big for her to keep it all in her mouth. Judy released his length with a soft gasp, panting against it.

"Jeez… you really are the best at that," Gideon groaned. He draped an arm over his face, trying to hide away his blush.

Hearing that made Judy smile, with her ears perked up happily as she rubbed her free paw along his belly. "I do my best," she winked. "But… you can't look away or I'll stop. Deal?"

"You make it real hard to say no," Gideon replied with a soft huff, moving his arm so their eyes could meet again. Once they had, Judy was more than happy to continue. With her paw still firmly wrapped around the base and rubbing, she took his tip into her mouth once more. This time, along with her usual licking, Judy kissed, suckled, and even nibbled the tender area. All of which she knew Gideon greatly enjoyed.

If all the moaning was any indication, then the pudgy fox must've been somewhere near cloud nine at this point. Hearing the way he groaned and moaned out her name… the way he pleaded her to not stop… Judy squeezed her thighs together with glee. She'd gotten him to a point where his pre was a near steady flow, letting the stuff land right on her tongue as always.

With all the mouth and paw work going on, it didn't take long for Gideon's knot to take form. It started as a little bulge on either side, but had soon grown nice and big to the point that Judy's paw couldn't wrap all the way around it. Not that it was an issue.

Releasing his tip again, Judy let her warm breath caress Gideon's shaft, working both of her paws around his knot to help it stay firm.

"Is it too much for you, Gid? I'll ease up if I have to..." Hearing Judy's playful tone caused Gideon's cheeks to turn an even darker shade of red then and there.

"Aah… S-Shoot, do your worst! I can handle it no problem!" Gideon moaned. He still couldn't bring himself to look away from those soft purple eyes. Then, Judy placed a kiss at the side of his shaft. A quick little smooch it was, but it still sent a shock of bliss up Gideon's spine. Followed quickly by another kiss, then another, and another. Judy was making her way down his length with each little peck, stopping when she came to his knot.

Once there, she fit one side of it into the warmth of her mouth, sucking away firmly. Gideon let out a heavy grunt, his teeth gritted and bared as two rough spurts of pre escaped him, jetting upwards before landing back down on his length. As they slid down, though, Judy pressed her tongue to the very bottom of his knot, dragging her tongue back up to clean away the spittle that coated him. Finally, she finished her work by licking at his tip again, tugging it lightly as she pulled back, releasing it with a soft little 'pop' sound.

The bunny sat back on her haunches, flushed and panting with delight as she admired her handiwork. But she wasn't the only one who paused to catch her breath.

"Heavens t'Betsy, Judy… How'd you get so good at that?"

Judy scooted over, cuddling up close to Gideon's side as she rubbed noses with him. "Top secret, Mister Pie Maker. But let's just say that carrots aren't only for eating."

"Aw shucks, Jude!" It was at times like these that Gideon wished he had a large straw hat like Judy's - one big enough to cover his blushing face. "You can really put them other bunnies to shame!"

Hearing that caused Judy's ears to perk up. "Other bunnies, huh? And just what have you been up to?" she asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and climbing up on top of the fox.

Gideon gulped, but offered a little smile. "N-Nothing like that! But, ya know, bunnies are just… really good at multiplying. And fast. Just figured you lil guys were-"

"All horny and eager?" Judy finished for him. She gave his nose a good poke. "Not all of us. But lucky for you… this one's more than happy to show you what a bunny can do."

And with that, Judy moved herself down his body, resting her paws atop Gideon's belly as her rear pressed on his crotch. For a moment, she wiggled herself there, smiling as Gideon let out a low moan.

"I wanna take you, Judy… Right here and now."

Judy smiled and prodded his nose again. "Oh relax, silly. You'll have your time," she cooed, gripping his sides for support before raising up her hips. Her breath caught in her throat as she lowered herself down to Gideon's tip, the shock of pleasure rushing through her body for a moment.

Slowly, she continued to slide herself in deep, entering his length. Gideon moaned along with her by the time she got to the base of his shaft, those soft, slick walls clamping around him warmly.

"Gah… That's my fox~. Filling me up all the way already, huh?" Her little cottontail was shaking like a leaf as Judy planted her feet to the ground to steady herself. "Hold me tight, big guy. I'm not gonna go slow."

"Mmm… I'm not expecting you to…" Gideon was at a loss for words, letting his body do the rest of the talking. He bucked his hips upwards as Judy started to bounce on his crotch, her lithe yet eager weight pressing down onto his length. Who knew such a little bunny could provide this much desire and pressure - all in a good way?

With Judy going faster and Gideon riding out her thrusts, every spike of pleasure that followed came crashing down on the pudgy fox in huge waves. His paws found their way onto her rump, holding her in place while he felt all over his bunny. A tap on the cheeks and Judy was at it again, faster than a jackrabbit could go.

"Oh gosh Jude… Y-you keep that up and I'll-"

"Make me into a cream pie? I think I like the sound of that…" Judy grinned. She leaned forward as far as she could, her voice now a whisper. "You'll be gentle, won't you?"

"Gentle…? You're the one on top, whaddaya mean?" GIdeon asked. In response, Judy gave him a kiss on the mouth before rolling off of his body. Before he could question it, she laid out on her back and lifted her legs up, holding them by her knees and spreading her thighs apart.

Judy just smiled and winked at him, her soft furred crotch on full display for him. "C'mon, big guy. I know you want it." She reached a paw down to part her lower lips more.

Gideon's immediate reply was a low, eager growl as the fox pounced on the beckoning Judy. He was careful not to let his weight turn her into a flat bunny, but all the same he pressed his body against hers. There was a soft, satisfying squelch as the sticky residues of drool and jam brought them close together, hips pressed together as Gideon nearly sunk in to the top of his knot.

"I'm gonna eat mah little bunny. Yeh best watch out for the big scary predator!" Gideon teased, putting on a playfully heavy country accent.

Judy stifled both moans and laughter as she shook her head, gently clamping her legs around Gideon's waist as she cupped his cheek. "You wouldn't dare." It was a challenge, but also leaning towards desire as she tilted her head off to the side.

The sign was clear. Gideon let out a low growl right by her ear, giving the edge of it a little nibble before moving right down to his target. Judy's neck was left fully exposed, the fur there nearly standing on end from her arousal alone.

"I dare," the fox whispered before carefully clamping his jaws down.

Instantly, Judy was happy for the seclusion. As soon as Gideon's fangs grazed the surface of her neck, pleasure surged through her like lightning. Her back arched then and there, followed by a loud moan that echoed in the clearing around them.

The feel of Gideon's tongue rasping up and down her throat, his warm breath on her neck… She could have screamed in ecstasy.

Gideon held her down tight, continuing to lap and suck at the spot he had "bitten" while he got to thrusting. For her, he started slow, his hips rocking gently against her as he listened to her melodious moaning. Hearing her getting lost to pleasure was music to him~ "Mmmf… C'mon, ya little bunny, can't fight off a fox~?" He teased her, making sure to keep Judy pinned down as he continued, aiming his tip towards her inner walls.

Judy's moans were interrupted by whines of pleasure, her feet trembling as she bucked herself against his pounding as best as she could. Her strong thighs clamped firmer around him whenever he drew back, just to relax again when he drove himself right back into her folds. Judy even scooted up on the quilt under them when Gideon's thrusts grew rougher. A mixture of his precum, her juices, and the leftover bits of spittle was leaking out of her snatch, the stuff dribbling down between her butt cheeks before it dripped on the quilt.

"Hnah… Harder, Gid… I can take it!" Judy groaned out. Even with her body shuddering like mad, she refused to give up too easily. But the pleasure that ran all over did cause her to clamp down on Gideon's bucking shaft again and again, doing her best to keep him locked in. And when he heeded to her pleas, her ears drooped down rapidly as she screamed again.

GIdeon grunted each time his hips met Judy's, causing more of their combined juices to squish out of her and leak, staining the quilt as it landed. "Rrf, lemme hear ya, little bunny~" He encouraged, biting on her neck again as he picked up speed. His knot was pulsing at her hole with every firm thrust he gave, filling up her slit again and again as he ground it on her. "Say you want it… I wanna hear ya beg for my cream, Jude," he grunted, breathing against her neck as he fought back the urge to knot her.

"P-please Giddy… I want it bad! I need you to fill me up!" For Judy, she wasn't sure which she enjoyed the most: the feeling of having Gideon thrusting and entering her so full and thoroughly, or his teeth grinding softly on her neck, with his breath warm and damp like sunshine after rain.

Any second now she was going to become a stuffed bunny cream pie.

And right there, Judy felt her climax reach its peak as Gideon's next thrust hilted all the way, resulting in something of a howl from the pudgy fox. She could almost feel the warm, sticky filling starting to build up in her tummy; mingled with her own juices leaking in delight.

She moaned, letting her orgasm ride out its course. Her toes curled up, her fur stood on end, and her ears dropped down. The warmth of their combined climaxes even caused her little tail to wiggle side to side. Judy let put a satisfied sigh as she peeked down.

Sure enough, Gideon had gotten his knot inside of her, that fat bulge of flesh managing to stretch her out to her limit while her walls gripped around it for dear life, taking in every last spurt of cream Gideon had to offer.

The gentle pressure on her neck suddenly loosened as Gideon loosened his grip. Next thing she knew, she felt his tongue swipe across her face, the taste of his breath lingering across her cheeks.

"Hooo wee… Now ain't that a rush?" By now Gideon would have turned around to complete the knotting, but he opted to pepper Judy's neck in little kisses instead. "Now yer all nice and full~" he whispered.

"Thanks…" She shivered, allowing a tiny purr to escape her body as Gideon proceeded to lick her from throat to chin. "And what's that for?"

"Just my way of sayin' thank you. You know… for all of this. Ya coulda just went on hatin' me after everything I did. I'm glad we put that behind us, Jude. Ah really am." That last twang sounded a lot stronger, but Gideon didn't seem bothered as he was rewarded with another peck on the cheek.

"Hey… No problem, Gid. You know I'll always love you."

"And ya sure you and what's-his-name… Nick? Nothin' goin on between you two?"

Judy simply shook her head. "We're just friends at work. Besides, he doesn't exactly know how to make me the best pies in all of Bunnyburrow."

To that, Gideon blushed and pawed at Judy's chest a little. "Shucks… You're makin' me redder than my grandma's cherry pie recipe!"

"Good think you know just where to get the cherries then, huh?" Judy took hold of Gideon's cheeks, pulling him into a firm kiss on the lips.

Gideon huffed softly, but gave in to the kiss either way. He couldn't think up a proper comeback anyway.

Their makeout session lasted as long as fox and bunny could hold their breath, and maybe even longer. By the time they parted, both of them were panting; exhausted but well spent.

"Ah well," Gideon looked up to find the clearing getting darker with the waning sun. "Reckon we oughta head down to the lake and clean ourselves up, don't ya think?"

"We should…" Judy nodded slowly. Then a sly grin lit up her face. "You know, I don't exactly have a curfew anymore…"

"Judy..."

"And who's to say the day isn't over yet?" She pressed herself closer to Gideon's sticky fur. "Come on. Let's make every minute count."

Once Gideon managed to slip his knot out of her, they helped each other onto their feet, still holding paws as they made their way across to the lake's beckoning waters.

"Hey Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"When d'you reckon you'll tell yer folks? About us, I mean."

Judy smiled, squeezing Gideon's paw in hers. "Soon. Maybe even before I leave in a few days. And don't you worry about my dad. He's a big marshmallow. Plus they're not all freaked out about foxes anymore!"

They let that happy thought linger between them – a warm and fuzzy feeling that would make stronger how the fox and bunny felt for each other.

But for now, a bath awaited them… and perhaps, plenty more pies in the making to follow.

 _ **~ The End ~**_

* * *

 _"Always believe in your stories."_

 _~ Wind._


End file.
